Solid-liquid extraction is a process where compounds of a solid mixture, such as compounds in a matrix or bed of raw materials, are isolated by dissolving the desired compounds in an added solvent, where the extract is then further separated from the raw materials. As such, the process of solid-liquid extraction is often extensively utilized in various industries to extract desired bioactive and non-bioactive compounds for consumption. Examples of such compounds for consumption, may be found in the following, but are not limited to, coffee beans, tea leaves, botanical herbs, spices, nutraceuticals, organic substances, and the like.
During the solid-liquid extraction process, the solvent often plays a vital role to the success of the solid-liquid extraction process. Not only does the solvent impact the flavor profile of the effluent extracted from the raw materials, but the solvent may also heavily determine the total yield of the consumable effluent extracted from the raw materials. However, conventional solvents that are frequently utilized with the consumable solid-liquid extraction process fail to extract all the necessary volatile aromatics, compounds, and constituents from the raw materials.
Additionally, current solid-liquid extraction methods require the use of prolonged and exceedingly high temperatures in an attempt to extract as much volatile aromatics, compounds, and constituents from the raw materials. However, because such invasive temperatures result in many of the aromatic and flavorful compounds to be destroyed and damaged, not only does this lessen the quality of the extraction process, but also adversely affects the palpability of the extract due to the burnt and bitter taste associated with the extracted effluent.